


Score

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, French, High School, Jock Blaine, M/M, Nerd Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked : Nerd!Kurt with a crush on soccer player!Blaine ??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Score

Blaine is a decent soccer player, that much he can’t deny.

He’s fast, he’s good at stealing the ball and his size doesn’t matter on the field.

And the Letterman jacket it provides is far too valuable anyway.

But every now and then, Blaine wonders what his life would be like if he could take if off and let himself care about his other passions.

Like, reading.

Or just stay in the library, for that matter.

… Fine, he would like to leave the training sessions early to be able to look moronically at one Kurt Hummel, there, he said it.

Whenever Blaine manages to make time to go to the library for something else that homework–to read, once again, one of his beloved Crypt Keeper books–Kurt always seems to be here, eyes focused on the pages of the books he has in front of him.

Ah, to be a rectangle of cellulose and ink and have that focus on him …

—

Kurt is going to lose his mind.

He thought that he was safe from his insane crush on Star Defender Blaine Anderson, of the small red shorts and the strong thighs, hot damn, if he stayed in the library.

That, and the added benefit of having good ol’ Ms. Klipper as a protector from his bullies.

But noo, of course not, Mr. Drool-worthy Anderson has to invade his space, and now Kurt can’t even focus on his book–is it Maths? Is it Physics? Nope, it’s European history, what the Hell–because Blaine is sitting right in his line of sight, feet carefully resting on the desk (on his coat, mind you) while he leafs through a battered novel.

Fuck. Him.

Kurt sighs, resting his chin on a closed fist.

Some guys have it all, don’t they, the brawn and the brain.

Of course that’s Kurt’s type, because why the Hell not?

“Excuse me?”

Kurt sighs some more before focusing on the present.

Which is his eyes being at the level of a very soft looking stomach, covered by an even softer looking dark polo framed by a red and white jacket.

Oops.

Kurt’s eyes travel up that lean torso until he reaches the Face.

Where a smile, soft and almost fond, awaits him.

“You’re Kurt, right?”

What fresh joke is that?

“Since we’re in the same class with Ms. Dubois, I was wondering if you would agree to practice the French dialogue with me?”

Say what?

“Uh?”

Blaine laughs and takes a seat next to Kurt. “You’re the best in the class, and frankly, I can’t picture any of our classmates being a good counterpart for the dialogues we have to do for tomorrow.”

Kurt snorts at that, but can’t help but preen a little. “I’m definitely the best for that task,” he replies, feeling his face heat up at the way Blaine smiles at him.

Damn him.

“So is that a yes?”

Kurt weighs the pros and cons.

Pros: he’ll get a decent discussion partner; he’ll get to spend time with his crush, see if that helps him get rid of it.

Cons: he’ll get to spend time with his crush, see if that worsens it.

There is a key common element here.

“That’s a yes.”

—

Blaine high-fives himself in the privacy of his mind, and simply beams at Kurt.

_And one score for Anderson._

—

Kurt had foreseen it, and yet he’s still surprised.

Spending time with Blaine? Yeah, it only worsens his crush.

He wouldn’t call it a crush anymore either.

Now it’s a big fat infatuation, but not just because of close proximity–and exposure to Blaine speaking French–, no.

No, now Kurt can see that Blaine is not flawless, far from it, but it only makes him more … Attainable.

Damn him.

“Now go on,” Kurt says, still laughing at Blaine’s bad joke about “pain” (bread) being a “pain” to pronounce.

Not even that funny in the first place but, hey, Kurt is a sucker for puns.

“Fine, fine–where was I?” Blaine replies, sitting on his bed, and isn’t that a vision Kurt is going to cherish for a little while. “ _Je joue du soccer et j’aime lire des novels_?”

Kurt shakes his head. “It’s  _football_ –”

“No it’s not.”

“French football is soccer.”

Blaine frowns and then nods. “Makes sense. Okay, so  _je joue du football_?”

“ _Au  football._”

Blaine snorts and looks at him fondly again. “ _Je joue **au**  football et j’aime lire des novels_?”

“ _Roman_.”

“Uh?”

“A novel is _un roman_ , don’t ask,” Kurt says, affecting annoyance when really all he wants is to kiss Blaine’s frown away.

“Rom-hun?”

Kurt points to his mouth, and repeats the word, willing Blaine to copy him.

Only to have it lodged between his throat and his lips because Blaine’s eyes are stuck on his mouth and progressively darker.

“Blaine?” Kurt says softly, and Blaine tears his eyes from Kurt’s lips to look at him.

They stare at each other for a moment, and then Blaine blushes as he looks away.

“I should–I should go,” he mumbles, standing up. “I’m sorry I bothered you.”

Kurt is startled into following Blaine. “You–you’re not bothering me, this was actually productive,”  _stay stay please stay don’t go_ , “you’re definitely getting better, and you getting better means I’m getting better too so really you’re doing me a favoohm–”

Kurt’s ramble is cut by Blaine’s lips gently pressing against his and yeah, he could go with that.

“I didn’t exactly need your help,” Blaine whispers, “ _mon cher_.”

“Oh really? Say ‘ _roman_ ’?”

“ _Roman_.”

_Swoon_.

“Say, ‘you make me happy’.”

“ _Tu me rends heureux_.”

Kurt grins as he puts his arms around Blaine’s neck, who pulls him closer in turn.

Blaine smiles, pecking his lips one more time. “Your turn. Say, ‘goodbye’.”

Kurt winces. “I really don’t want to,” he replies, before leaning forward for another, deeper kiss.

“But the French way is so much more hopeful that just goodbye,” Blaine says, resting his forehead against Kurt’s as he catches his breath.

“ _Au revoir_?”

“Til we see each other again,” Blaine says softly, and Kurt really wants to swoon now. “And I do have to go home,” he adds before grinning at Kurt. “At some point, that is.”

Kurt manages to keep Blaine for as long as he can without breaking his curfew, but that’s definitely not how he pictures practicing his French.

Well …


End file.
